Breaking Away
by aphpen
Summary: A short one-shot of the historical aspects of the American Revolutionary War.


"Wait, you want me to break away from England? Why? He takes good care of me?"

"Yes, we want you to leave him. You may see yourself 'belonging' to him, but not all your subjects are the same. Many of our people are living with you now and don't deserve to be under his rule." America glanced at all the countries who had come to visit him. When they said they wanted to talk, he didn't think they meant _this. _They, of course, referred to Sweden, France, Prussia, the Holy Roman Empire, Scotland, Ireland, Finland, and the Netherlands.

"Well, I guess he hasn't been treating me too well these days. I mean, he did leave me all alone and then comes back expecting to just be able to boss me around again. Plus, his taxes are getting a little ridiculous…"

"Especially for subjects who owe no loyalty to the English crown," Scotland butted in.

"I can see your point. Maybe it is time I stop letting England boss me around. Will you help me if I do try to go against him?" All the other looked at each other at this point, none of them daring to speak up. France was the first.

"I will help you if you prove yourself to have some sort of chance against him.

"But I have nothing! I'm only allowed to trade with England, and while I have been smuggling, I haven't got enough weapons and ammunition to fight a war. I don't even have any sort of army!"

"Well, if you somehow figure out how to beat the bastard, we'll be watching. Plus, if I join, Spain will have to fight as well, so you gain not one but two allies."

"I can help you financial-wise, a loan of sorts." Netherlands spoke up for the first time this meeting.

"That's great and all, but that doesn't help me too much in the beginning. He'll crush me!"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just prove yourself to us." France was desperate for the colony to revolt, something to get back at the bastard for humiliating him in the Seven Years' War.

"I'll think about it, but you are right. England has been nasty these past few years."

"What do you mean you're going to assist America in revolting against England? Are you suicidal?" France had expected this type of reaction from Spain.

"Think about it, America actually won a battle! Against the 'invincible English army' of all things!"

"But if you go to war, I'll have to join you!"

"Of course you will. After all, if we do beat England, you'll be able to get Gibraltar back." Spain's eyes light up at the mention of his old colony.

"Well, that would be beneficial…"

"See, there are things to gain if we assist America."

"But what if his ideas spread to my colonies? I don't want a revolt on my hands. Leave that problem for England and England only."

"The boy is talking about a Republic, my dear friend. There is no chance of him being able to stand on his own to feet after the revolution if he does win. And once he falls, the two of us will be the first to swoop in and take him over. Plus, even if by some miracle he does manage to make a republic work, he'll be weak enough for a greater country, say you or me, to make him a valuable puppet."

"These are interesting points. Fine, I agree, we should aid America in the war against England."

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

England and America both looked haggard and the fact they both were glaring at each other didn't help.

"Okay, we have to come up with some sort of treaty, so if we can do this in a civilized way I would greatly appreciate that," England gritted through his teeth.

"Are you implying I'm uncivilized? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time, so go ahead, do it again and again." None of the other countries put in their thoughts of America, but for once they all agreed with England that America's people were uncivilized scum. However, he did just beat England and they were all to war-worn to put in their two cents.

After hours of debating, they finally got the treaty taken care of. Since America was the winner, he got essentially everything he wanted. England, on the other hand, only got the consequence of losing control over the colonies…states now. He maintained trade with them, which was a big economical plus for them. So in a way, England benefitted from the Revolutionary War; he no longer had the headache of trying to keep America under control, but kept all the benefits of having a colony. France and Spain, on the other hand, did not receive anything they wanted. France did get revenge on England, but he did not get any territory back like he had hoped, and while Spain received Florida, he wanted Gibraltar. Later, it would reveal the American ideals would spread and harm them even more by causing revolutions of their own. The Netherlands did eventually receive his loans back, with interest as well.

America had many struggles to deal with after the revolution, but it was over and done with, leaving a new nation blinking in the dawn of a new age.

**Got this idea in AP US History, and while I was studying for my midterm I stumbled across my little note about it. Sorry it's so rushed, it's pretty late here and I still have things to do.**


End file.
